Secrets, Pirates, And Mermaids
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Mermaids can't fall in love. It was a simple fact that all mermaids knew; they were seductresses not wives. How then can these mermaids feel another emotion other than pure and simple lust? They claim to have fallen in love, but have they really? Their forbidden romances are exposed to the world in this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, sorella! We have to see the ship!" Feli cheered as she manuvered through the ocean's currents.

"They're pirates, and dangerous ones at that." Lovina warned.

"Hurry up! We might miss them!" Felicia sped up; her tail flicking quickly through the water.

"I don't want to see them." Lovina grumbled.

"Aren't humans attractive though?" Their other companion added on.

"Are they?" Feli asked in excitement.

"Both of the genders that they have are." Franny purred.

"Shh..." Lovi shushed her as she knew that if any other mermaids heard that that Francine would be in trouble as it was forbidden to be anything other than heterosexual as a mermaid.

"I thought that only men were." Feli pouted.

"They are." Lovina grumbled to hopefully stop the conversation.

"I've slept with both." The seventeen year old proudly proclaimed.

"How do you sleep with a woman?" Felicia asked curiously.

"You know how they are." Lovina growled, referring to their island leader, and the many land ones for the mermaids that chose to live on land.

"A good mermaid never reveals her seduction techniques." Franny smirked.

"Aw! Why not?" Felicia asked.

"You're a good mermaid?" Lovina scoffed.

"I once had an affair with a human named Alice. She was amazing." Francine cooed at the thought of her old love.

"You're only supposed to sleep with them once." Lovina was getting annoyed; it really was a surprise that their blond haired cousin had never been caught.

"Was she pretty? What was it like? Did she know about us?" Feli fired off several questions.

"Yes, she was gorgeous. We would talk, and she knew of us. I loved her." Francine cooed.

"Mermaids don't fall in love." Lovina grumbled.

"Don't listen to those lies. Love is possible, but we tend to ignore it in favor of lust." Francine sighed after her mini rant.

"It is?" Feli asked excitedly; she was only eleven, so she had never been allowed to have sex or meet some humans.

"Oui." Franny was always going off on how her father had to have been French as well as the fact that her mother had spent five nearly six years living in a mermaid guarded home in France where she fell pregnant with Francine, her third land caused mermaid, and then decided to move back to the island.

"I want to fall in love." Feli cooed, and she could sort of see herself and some human boy in love, spending time on small abandoned islands or on the beach.

"No, you don't." Lovina growled at the same time that Francine spoke.

"Love is painful when you are a mermaid." Francine spoke sadly; love had to be hidden then, and some humans might try to take advantage of the fact that you are a mermaid or even try to reveal your existence to the world.

Feli pouted, and just like that her dream was destroyed.

Franny passed the other two with her blue tail slapping the water just as the hearts on her chest scales caught the light; two pink hearts lay with one partially inside the other which indicated that she was a gifted mermaid.

She had kept her talent a secret as it would negatively affect the others around her as well as herself if her talent was announced; it had taken her years just to figure what her talent was exactly.

Feli rushed to catch up in sudden excitement as she saw the huge pirate ship that they were approaching.

Lovina flicked her red tail through the water with enough force to catch up to her twin sister as she had always tried to watch out for her.

Lovi's eyes widened slightly as she neared the massive ship; it looked expensive yet dangerous.

She found herself phasing, and climbing up for a better look at the humans; she may not act like it, but she had always wanted to catch a glimpse of a human especially a man as the island only contained females as it was impossible to have a male mermaid.

Her eyes flickered over to what had to have been the captain; he was dressed simply yet it was obvious that he was in charge,

His skin was tan, and his hair was chocolate colored both of which contrasted nicely with his bright, green eyes.

The captain seemed to have an eternal smile as if the pirate life was easy and fun.

Feli scampered up hesitantly with Francine who climbed up with ease and familiarity as if she always scaled pirate ships.

"That man right there with the big hat, and long, brown hair is their captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Franny murmured as if they would hear her if she spoke louder.

"Wow! Men don't have boobs, do they?" Feli asked rather loudly which drew attention to them.

Franny dropped with ease back in to the water, and switched forms while she did so.

Felicia squealed when Lovi pushed her down, but Lovina froze when green eyes locked on to her own amber colored ones.

Her heart rate picked up, and suddenly Franny's tales of love made sense.

"Hola. Who are you?" Lovina could hear a threat with in his cheerful sounding voice which was enough to make her drop back in to the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

Mei nestled up in Madeline's arms since most mermaids were out seducing sailors and pirates which meant that it was safe for them to be this way as long as the underaged mermaids did not find their secret spot.

Mei reached upward to connect her lips with Maddie's, and during those precious moments, they were not mermaids and their relationship was allowed for once.

"I love you, Mei." Maddie murmured as was her custom when it came to their relationship.

"I love you too, Maddie." Mei murmured as well, and she connected their lips again in a gentle kiss that quickly turned heated, only to be interrupted.

"I'm back. You should have seen the sailor!" Amelia chortled; she was rather immature about what they had to do, but thankfully she wouldn't rat them out as she had her own forbidden affair that happened to be with a mermaid stationed on land.

"I'm glad that I did not." Madeline grumbled at her sister.

"Aren't you glad that we landed here, and they changed us in to magical mermaids?" Amelia seemed to radiate positive energy at the moment.

"We aren't magical." Giggled Mei.

"We totally are! We are like the heroines of the deep." Amelia squealed.

"We are told to go out and seduce clueless sailors and pirates. We don't save them." Mei murmured sadly.

"We could though." Amelia's eyes were lit up in excitement as she spoke.

"Things would be much better if we did." Maddie sighed as she spoke about it.

"We could save and then seduce! It could be our motto." Amelia gleefully stated.

"No thank you." Mei found herself smiling at the other mermaid.

"Aw." Amelia pouted for a moment.

"How's Sakura doing?" Madeline asked her twin sister.

"Oh, I met up with her today before meeting that sailor, and she's fine." Amelia looked glum for once as she worried about her girlfriend; land based mermaids weren't required to go out every day to seduce people, and even usually lived in houses were they weren't allowed to bring boys home.

The choice of staying on the island or temporarily becoming a land mermaid was offered when you were twelve, and Amelia had never been given that opportunity since she had became a mermaid at an older age; she would have probably chosen to remain on the island if she had been given the choice however.

Amelia enjoyed the seductress life that mermaids lived, but at the same time, she loved Sakura deeply, and could not bear the thought of her love being taken from her because of the life they shared.

"How are you taking things?" Mei asked, referring to them in general as they were separated until Sakura decided to move back and further complicate the almost depressing situation.

"We'll be fine." Amelia smiled as she lit up with hope if Mei and Maddie could do it, she and Sakura could manage just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizaveta drew closer to the human that had washed up on the island; she had long, white hair and ruby red eyes.

She moved her further away from the water and gave her mouth to mouth as she was bound to be dying with out air; the mermaids hands pressed down on the chest cavity and then came up like she had saw humans do to save lives.

Eventually the human woman coughed up water, and came to.

"Where am I?" She looked confused at the sight of so many mermaids gathered around; most were in human form on the island, though others still happened to be in mermaid form as they pulled themselves on to the island.

"You are at the Island." Elizaveta told her since the girl had to be introduced to mer life now.

"Can I become a mermaid too?" The woman asked; an obvious excitement about her as she asked the question.

"You kind of have to." Elizaveta led her to a cave with strange markings on the wall.

A middle aged mermaid with dark brown hair stood at the center of the room, and ushered Julchen over to her.

The leader started off a spell that Julchen couldn't keep up with, and suddenly Jules was in heaps of pain as her body surrendured to the spell.

A green tail replaced her legs,and she fell over with out the ability to stand on two legs any more.

Jules's chest became covered in scales as she fully transformed.

She blinked up at the other two mermaids near her as her body throbbed in pain; the oldest mermaid in the cave left for something leaving the other two alone.

Elizaveta helped Jules to phase back, and told her to remove her old clothes as she'd be getting new ones.

Jules was surprised once again as the other woman came back, and gave her a bikini the exact color of her scales which she was told that she had to wear.

She was also handed a white cloak to cover herself if need be.

* * *

"Wow." Gasped Felicia once they returned home. "Men are hot."

Franny smirked, "I know."

"He's mine." Lovina for some strange reason or another felt possessive over the human, pirate captain.

"You aren't old enough." Franny told her as you had to be at least twelve to be allowed to seduce humans.

"I will be in a few months." Lovina told her as she staked her claim.

"Will I find an attractive human on my first day of seduction?" Felicia asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oui. There are plenty of men out there." Francine was much more careful with what she said when she was on the island; there could be severe ramifications to be a bisexual mermaid here.

"Yay!" Felicia cheered.

They stopped and listened as they heard some kind of commotion going on at the island.


End file.
